


"Hangover Cure"

by Anonymous



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: JD never did like that fucker. What can he say? Kurt had it coming.





	"Hangover Cure"

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i wrote this awhile ago when the idea of kurt & ram took in jd to have him raise to popularity came to mind. and then jd kills kurt with the drain cleaner instead of killing chandler after they fight/argue at ram's party. so yeah. you can steal the idea if you want. Idc.
> 
> Trigger warning: use of a word in a misogynous way?? I guess?? Yeah that's something that's here.

“I mean, if you want to be a pussy about it…”, JD said when Kurt had refused the liquid.

  


Yes, Jason Dean had just called Kurt Kelly,  _ the Kurt Kelly, _ a pussy. Just because he won't drink some shitty “hangover cure”. A “hangover cure” that smells an awful lot like drain cleaner. 

  


“ _ I'm sure as hell not forgiving this dick now, _ ” he thought. How  _ dare _ anyone question Kurt Kelly's masculinity. “If you think I'm going to drink that just because you called me a stupid name, you're wrong,” he said out of spite. No way Kurt would let him manipulate him into drinking some gross fucking drink.

  


Though, as the seconds went on, it got to him. If he didn't drink the cure, he'd be labeled as a pussy by Jason Dean AND Veronica Sawyer. And Veronica is basically a Heather. And if the  _ Heathers _ think he's one, than the whole school will too. Then he can kiss his spot on the football team goodbye, and-

  


Fuck. This is what the asshole wanted him to do. To have it bother him until he couldn't stand it anymore, and then finally drink it.

  


And fuck, it worked.

  


He swiftly stood up, and grabbed the cup. He didn't even look at it's contents before downing it. Then, he left it's contents on his side table.

  


He waits for a second. Nothing happens. “That's it? What's the catch, the side effect?”, he wants to say. But his body wants otherwise apparently, because he can't push the words out. There's a burning sensation in his throat, and he quickly swipes his hands up to his neck. Oh,  _ god _ , he's going to puke, isn't he? 

  


He can hear his heart raising and time is slowing down and  **what the hell is going on?** _ But then time speeds ahead, going past him, and all he can choke out is a desperate cry for Ram and it's at that moment where he realizes he'll never see him again and then- _

  


It all goes black…

And now the room is filled with silence until-

“Holy shit!”


End file.
